Everyday Love Letter
by Crystal104
Summary: A single love letter, one heartsick Gryffindor, four medlesome friends and a certain Weasley by the name of George. Would you like that shaken or stirred? ^-^
1. Alicia's Obsession

Dearest George-  
  
How can I tell you that I love you? You're my best friend. You know me better than I know myown self. You know me like a book you've read one thousand times... yes, you are my best friend... am I yours? No... your brother is... but we're close right?  
  
But I do love you... I know this may come as something of a shock since all I ever do is taunt you... and scorn you... and degrade you, but I have loved you for months now... and every second more. An hour ago I thought I loved you more than any woman has ever loved a man... but then... thrirty minutes later... I disovered that what I felt before was nothing compared to what I felt then. Ten minutes after that? I understood that my previous love was a mere puddle compared to the high seas before the storm! Your eyes are like that, did you know? Well they are...  
  
Where was I? Twenty minutes? Had I brought my feelings up to then? It doesn't matter! I love you so much more than twenty minutes agao that there cannot be a comparison.  
  
I love you so much more than I did when I first realized my feelings for your love. There is no room in my body for anyone but you! My arms love you, my ears adore you, my knees shake with blind affection. My mind freezes and my eyes can't stop starring. Do you want me to follow you the rest of your days? I will follow. Do you want me to crawl? I will do that... I will be quiet for you and I will sing for you. If you are hungry, let me bring you food. If you have thirst and nothing will quench it but Arabian wine, then I will go to Arabia even though it is across the world and bring you back a bottle for lunch. Anything there is that I can do for you, I will do. Anything I cannot do, I will learn.  
  
I know I cannot compare to Adrianne in skill .. or wisdom.. or appeal... and I saw the way she looked at you... and I saw the way you looked at her. But she is of a different house, while I am a Gryffindor, such as yourself. George... don't often call you that do I? George.. George George George George George George George George-- Darling George, adoring George, Sweet perfect George!! Whisper that I have a chance for your love.  
  
Love, always- Alicia.  
  
Alicia Spinnit starred at the letter she just finished, torn between folding it up and placing it neatly in an envelope and actually sending it the he whom it was adressed to.. and between ripping it up and burning it in the Gryffindor Common room downstairs where a roaring fire was always burning. The words seemed to stare at her, daring her courage and heart. Oh, how she loved him... his blue green eyes and his sense of humor that was just so appealing and graceful. The way he smiled innocently when it was so obvious how very in trouble he was. His melodious laugh that was different from anyone else's... even Fred. His strong arms and sexy body... his firey red hair and the way he blushed so deeply when he was actually embarrassed.. she loved all this about him and more...  
  
The only thing Alicia didn't like about George was the fact that he was in love with Adriane Smith. A Ravenclaw... whenever Alicia thought of it, she went blank. Her heart ached and the pit of her stomach became heavy with sadness. Her blood rushed and her eyes became glazed over in a confused frenzy... but no one seemed to notice that she just went quiet. And Alicia, besides his brother, was the only person George told about Adriane, so it wasn't as though Alicia could talk to anyone about it. Besides... Angie and Katie thought Alicia liked Cedric. Alicia rolled her eyes abit... as though anyone could like such a dumbass.  
  
Alicia starred at the letter again, and licked her lips. If she did send it, it could be the end of her and George's friendship. Or it could be a new begining for both of them... maybe she would just wait.  
  
"But you've been waiting for so long, now!" Alicia said outloud. She glanced at the dorm room door, half wishing it would open and that the entire group would come bursting in, engaged in some sort of silly little war. But the door didn't open and after a few minutes of thinking about it, Alicia decided that would be dangerous.  
  
Alicia glarred at the letter again, wishing she'd never writen it ... though it was a nice letter. One of the best works she'd ever writen. She just wished she could share it with someone without being thoroughly embarrassed. Although, it wasn't as though she wasn't embarrassed every day within her own group.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Alicia jumped. She spun to find Angelina and Katie in the thresh.  
  
"Oliver wants us for Qudditch practice," Angelina said with a dry look on her face. Alicia starred at her and blinked, the letter still in her hand. "I know, it's horrible... " Angelina said, oblivious to Alicia's thoughts.  
  
"Ooh.." Alicia smiled and began folding up the letter. "Alright, I'll get my things..." Alicia nodded, still alittle spacey.  
  
"Alicia, are you alright?" Angelina stepped forward and tried to look at the letter. "What is this?"  
  
"Nothing!" Alicia said all to quickly. "It's... it's nothing..." Alicia crumpled up the letter she'd so beautifully writen and tossed it in the garbage.  
  
"Alright then, lets go. The sooner we get out there the sooner we can leave," Angelina said. Alicia smiled and nodded, pushing the letter to the back of her mind. Little did she know that wasn't the last time she would see that letter. 


	2. ·Angelina's Curiosity·

Dearest George-  
  
How can I tell you that I love you? You're my best friend. You know me better than I know myown self. You know me like a book you've read one thousand times... yes, you are my best friend... am I yours? No... your brother is... but we're close right?  
  
But I do love you... I know this may come as something of a shock since all I ever do is taunt you... and scorn you... and degrade you, but I have loved you for months now... and every second more. An hour ago I thought I loved you more than any woman has ever loved a man... but then... thrirty minutes later... I disovered that what I felt before was nothing compared to what I felt then. Ten minutes after that? I understood that my previous love was a mere puddle compared to the high seas before the storm! Your eyes are like that, did you know? Well they are...  
  
Where was I? Twenty minutes? Had I brought my feelings up to then? It doesn't matter! I love you so much more than twenty minutes agao that there cannot be a comparison.  
  
I love you so much more than I did when I first realized my feelings for your love. There is no room in my body for anyone but you! My arms love you, my ears adore you, my knees shake with blind affection. My mind freezes and my eyes can't stop starring. Do you want me to follow you the rest of your days? I will follow. Do you want me to crawl? I will do that... I will be quiet for you and I will sing for you. If you are hungry, let me bring you food. If you have thirst and nothing will quench it but Arabian wine, then I will go to Arabia even though it is across the world and bring you back a bottle for lunch. Anything there is that I can do for you, I will do. Anything I cannot do, I will learn.  
  
I know I cannot compare to Adrianne in skill .. or wisdom.. or appeal... and I saw the way she looked at you... and I saw the way you looked at her. But she is of a different house, while I am a Gryffindor, such as yourself. George... don't often call you that do I? George.. George George George George George George George George-- Darling George, adoring George, Sweet perfect George!! Whisper that I have a chance for your love.  
  
Love, always- Alicia.  
  
Angelina Johnson starred at the letter she'd just re-read over and over again, torn precariously between shoving it back in the garbage she's pulled it out of and sending it to he whom it was addressed. In all her life even, Angelina knew she'd ne'er seen such a beautiful love letter-- not even one that she had written to her own flames.  
  
And somehow, as she starred at those simple and complex sundry of words, Angelina wasn't in the least bit shocked. She'd always known Alicia had something for George. It was in the way the poor girl acted whenever George mentioned his love for that Ravenclaw girl, Adriane. She seemed to go mute. Her eyes would become glazed and she would stare off into space, her smile gone and replaced only by a thin line of anger.  
  
Angelina sniggered silently as she imagine Alicia actually like Cedric Diggory. As if anyone could ever really like a dumbass like that.  
  
Angelina blew out her candle and listened to make sure no one else was awake. Katie's quiet mumbling was the only thing that could be heard. Angelina quietly put the garbage can back where it had been before she had rummaged through it loking for whatever it was that Alicia had written.  
  
Closing the dorm door silently, Angelina tip-toed past the other doors and down the spiral staircase to Common Room, all the while straightening and uncrumpling the damage Alicia had done to the love letter. She smiled at the words that seemed to beg her to send the later and then Angelina hesitated. Standing in the middle of the Common Room in her nightgown and robe and scratching the back of her neck, Angelina wondered if she should even be holding the letter in her hands at all. Guilt and a sudden feeling of remorse flooded Angelina and she sighed deeply, biting her lip and glancing over the words.  
  
"How can I tell you I love you?" whispered Angelina dramatically, reading off the letter. Shaking her head and smiling, Angelina folded the parchment up neatly and put it in the pocket of her bathrobe. Wandering back upstairs, Angelina had no idea what mayhem would ensue in just a few short days.  
  
To be continued....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dude, I've finally gotten back to this one. I know I know, you people want me to finish Carpe Diem but I'm out of ideas for that one. Anyways, I really like this idea of the letter because this happened to a friend of mine. It's a really great story-- the first time you hear it... and then she tells you again.. and agian... and again and again and again and again and I think you get the picture. Thanks ya'll!! ~Crystal~ 


End file.
